Dragon Age: Equestria
by Alexandermon
Summary: Basado en el mundo de Thedas (Dragon Age: Origins). Se acerca una Ruina y los Umbrums se reúnen para eliminar el gran reino de Equestria. Twilight Sparkle, una Magi del Círculo de Unicornios, ha demostrado un gran talento con su magia y es reclutada por los Guardianes de la Armonía para ayudar a detener la Ruina. Pero ese solo será el inicio de las aventuras que le esperan.
1. Prólogo

**¡Ya se, Ya se, es demasiado pronto y muy irresponsable, pero que demonios, amo esta idea! Aquí dejaré un prólogo y mañana el nuevo capítulo de mi nuevo Fic. Mi idea es crear un universo completamente nuevo basado en Dragon Age Origins, ¡EN EQUESTRIA! Sin mas que decir. Espero que les guste.**

 **Prólogo:**

La Capilla nos enseña que fue la arrogancia de los Ponis lo que trajo a los Umbrums a nuestro mundo. Los Unicornios trataron de conquistar los sueños, pero solo lograron corromperlos.

Fueron expulsados al mundo, convertidos en monstruos marchitos, los primeros Umbrums.

Se convirtieron en la eterna Oscuridad que asolaba las tierras, indetenibles y por siempre voraces. Los reinos de los Dwarmere fueron los primeros en caer, pese a su tecnología, los ponis enanos no tuvieron oportunidad contra las hordas de Umbrums. Una vez conquistaron el subsuelo, los Umbrums salieron a la superficie, y atacaron una y otra vez hasta casi dominar a todo ser viviente.

Entonces... los Guardianes de la Armonía aparecieron. Caballeros y Damas de todas las razas, Ponis, Grifos y Cebras, Magis y guerreros, Reyes y plebeyos, los Guardianes dieron todo para detener la oleada de oscuridad... y prevalecieron.

Pasaron dos siglos desde aquella victoria, y las advertencias de los Guardianes fueron ignoradas por mucho tiempo. Saben lo que viene, lo sintieron en su sangre y han visto con sus propios ojos lo que depara al futuro.

Que Celestia nos ayude a todos.


	2. El Círculo de Unicornios

**Aquí está el primer capítulo. Corto e introductorio, este Fic va a tener muchos capítulos, va a ser larga la historia. Espero que les guste.**

 **Capítulo 1: El Círculo de Unicornios:**

A la sombra de la gran montaña donde se encuentra la ciudad capital de Canterlot se halla el pueblo de Ponyville, una pequeña y sencilla comunidad de ponis variados que viven en paz bajo el mandato del actual rey de Equestria. Cerca de ese pueblo, se eleva una torre de seis pisos construida en base a cristales de color morado. Dicha torre está rodeada por un solo rio que fluye de la montaña y se divide en dos, separándola del resto del país, y su interior es el hogar del Círculo de Unicornios.

Este lugar es el único santuario donde los Unicornios pueden estudiar su arte junto a otros de su especie, pero no todos los que viven allí se sienten como en casa o tratados justamente.

Para empezar, la población de unicornios en Equestria es alarmantemente reducida, los ponis temen a los unicornios pues solo ellos tienen la capacidad de utilizar magia, y por ello atraen a los Tántabus, demonios del reino de los sueños, que intentaran influenciarlos hacia la oscuridad. La historia de Equestria y muchos otros países con la Magia no es sencilla, y la población en general teme lo que los Unicornios pueden hacer con sus habilidades sobrenaturales a otros y a ellos mismos. Es por eso que hace siglos la Capilla de adoradores de Celestia dictaminó la creación de los Círculos, centros de aprendizaje y control de los unicornios, cuya función principal es aislar a los usuarios de la magia del resto de la sociedad y convertirlos en Magi, unicornios que fueron educados en el uso correcto de sus facultades.

Los Círculos actúan tanto como santuario como prisión, pues la capilla también designó a los Inquisidores, guerreros santos a las órdenes de la capilla, con la misión de vigilar a los Unicornios y destruir cualquier señal de rebelión.

Es aquí, en el Círculo de Unicornios de Equestria, donde comienza la historia de Twilight Sparkle. La pequeña unicornio color púrpura fue traída a la torre desde temprana edad, mostrando señales de sensibilidad a la magia desde sus primeros días de vida. Fue confinada a la torre, convertida en una Aprendiz, donde comenzó su entrenamiento en el uso de sus poderes.

Pese a que sus primeros años de aprendizaje mágico iban a la par con sus lecciones para aprender a leer y escribir, la pequeña unicornio demostró ser un prodigio en las artes arcanas. Aprendía rápidamente como concentrarse y utilizar sus habilidades para potenciar sud enseñanzas, el aprender a leer y escribir la llevó a sus largas horas de lectura en la vasta biblioteca de la torre, y sus maestros se sorprendían con la rapidez que se adaptaba a sus nuevas tareas y su predisposición a aprender cada vez más acerca de la magia, de si misma, y del mundo que la rodeaba.

Por más que los libros que leía la dotaban de un gran conocimiento general acerca del mundo, Twilight jamás pudo saciar su curiosidad con simples imágenes y palabras, ni con la gran vista del exterior que obtenía de las ventanas de los niveles superiores de la torre. Si había un lugar donde querría estar más que en ningún otro en su reducido mundo... era el afuera, recorrer el extenso mundo, observar todas las maravillas de las cuales sus libros hablaban con tanto detalle, pero aun así con tan poca realidad.

Por más que sus habilidades eran impresionantes y su capacidad innata, Twilight jamás se sintió superior a nadie, y de hecho, se sentía menos de lo que en realidad era. Gracias a su sentimiento de inferioridad es que pudo encontrar amistad con alguien dentro de la torre más allá de sus maestros y bibliotecarios, otra aprendiz que vivía junto a ella la acompañó durante varios años de su vida, la unicornio en cuestión se llamaba Trixie y era una poni de color cian que siempre llevaba una capa y sombrero color violeta con algunas estrellas bordadas en ellas, como si fueran amuletos de buena suerte.

Trixie era una buena poni pese a que su actitud no estaban siempre a la par con sus habilidades, a menudo era egocéntrica y confiada, algo que Twilight admiraba por el hecho de que podía ampliar sus horizontes más allá de lo que ella podía.

Juntos, aprendieron a complementarse, a superar pruebas juntas, a dominar juntas la magia básica, y así es como llegó aquella noche.

Twilight no esperaba aquello, había oído que era algo por lo que todo aprendiz debía pasar, pero jamás creyó que ocurriría tan pronto. Fue aquella noche, en la que todos dormían plácidamente en los aposentos de los aprendices, cuando el Supremo Unicornio Starswirld y un grupo de Inquisidores vinieron y la despertaron silenciosamente para llevarla en silencio a los pisos superiores.

Twilight no pudo negarlo, tenía miedo, ¿acaso había fallado en algo? ¿Acaso cometió un error? Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de piedra, pensó en su amiga y en los momentos que pasaron juntos. No se atrevía a preguntar nada.

Esa noche fue donde su vida cambiaría para siempre...


End file.
